the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Go (2019 film)
|producer= |writer= |screenplay= |story=Phil Lord |based on= |starring= |narrator= |music= |cinematography=Phil Méheux |editor=Robert Fisher Jr. |studio= |distributor=Sony Pictures Releasing |release=September 27, 2019 |time=108 minutes |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG (MPAA) |budget=$533 million |gross=$34.22 million |preceded= |followed= }} Go (stylized as GO!) is an 2019 American animated adventure action comedy film directed by Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey and Rodney Rothman. The film will be featuring the voice of Tom Cruise, Gal Gadot, Jamie Chung, Jake Johnson, Jake T. Austin, Tim Allen, Damon Wayans Jr., Bex Taylor-Klaus, Hailee Steinfeld, T.J. Miller with Justice Smith and Genesis Rodriguez. It was produced by Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios, in association with Legendary Entertainment. Altogether the film will be released in the United States on September 27, 2019 in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D theaters by Sony Pictures Releasing. Plot Cast * Tom Cruise as Peter * Gal Gadot as Jessica * Jamie Chung as Gwen * Jake Johnson as Robert * Jake T. Austin as James * Tim Allen as Jake * Damon Wayans Jr. as Jonathan * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Hannah * Hailee Steinfeld as Addison * T.J. Miller as David * Justice Smith as Gabriel * Genesis Rodriguez as Taylor Production Development In May 2011, it was announced that GoGo Productions had acquired the rights to Go to make an animated feature film. Mark Mothersbaugh will be set to compose the film's score, Darla K. Anderson was set to produce, with a screenplay from Larry Stuckey. Duncan Rouleau and Sun-Min Kim, were set to executive produce. Four years later, in 2015, Variety magazine reported that Movie Land Animation Studios will be making the live-action/computer-animated film, which the film title would be the first auto racing film produced by Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Movie Land Animation Studios, Arad Productions, Lord Miller Productions, The Kerner Entertainment Company and Pascal Pictures with Legendary Entertainment, with the screenplay from Phil Lord and Rodney Rothman & Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey and Rodney Rothman, who is collaborated with Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Arad Productions, Lord Miller Productions and Pascal Pictures on Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, were set to direct the film. On August 19, 2018, Sony delayed the film's release date to September 27, 2019. Pre-production Pre-production officially began in the United Kingdom by early December 2015. That same month, director Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey and Rodney Rothman stated that the film will be another great love story with a new love interest being cast. The next month, production designer Bill Boes was announced to be designing the film's production designer, as well as Kasia Walicka-Maimone, also making the movie as costume designer. Visual effects The visual effects were provided by Industrial Light & Magic (ILM), Rodeo FX, Moving Picture Company (MPC), Digital Domain and Blur Studio. Music and soundtrack The score for the film is composed by Henry Jackman, James Newton Howard, Lorne Balfe and Daniel Pemberton. The soundtrack album was released by Sony Classical Records. Joel Iwataki is only set to mix and record the film's score. As of March 5, 2018, Joel Iwataki is not involved in the movie, due to Michael Giacchino's film score for Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. On May 31, 2018, it was announced that Alan Meyerson will replace Joel Iwataki and he will be set to mix and record the film's score. Technology PIX System provided the production crew with secure access to production content and project management throughout the suite of devices used. Release The film was released in the United States on September 27, 2019 in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D theaters by Sony Pictures Releasing. The film was scheduled to be released on May 24, 2019. In December 2018, Sony announced that it would launch it to be pushed off May 25, 2019 to September 27, 2019 to make more sense. Marketing The teaser trailer was shown before Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse exclusively in theatres on December 14, 2019. The second official trailer was released on March 6, 2019, and was the first to be uploaded online. The final trailer was released on July 31, 2019, and was the second to be uploaded online. References External links Coming soon! Category:2019 films Category:2019 3D films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 adventure films Category:2019 action films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American 3D films Category:3D animated films Category:2019 science fiction films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Films produced by Amy Pascal Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films produced by Avi Arad Category:Films produced by Jordan Kerner Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard Category:Films scored by Daniel Pemberton Category:Films scored by Lorne Balfe Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Auto racing films Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Films with screenplays by Rodney Rothman